The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to satellite-based wireless communications systems. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems.
In satellite-based communications systems, the use of mobile devices can present a challenge because of the power consumption for transmission over long distances. In many cases, the satellite used in such communications systems is in a geosynchronous orbit, meaning the satellite remains tens of thousands of miles above roughly the same earth-bound location. This distance also creates increased latency between when the signal is transmitted and when it is received.
In addition, due at least in part to this distance and the power limitations, the data rate to and from a mobile device in such a system may be limited significantly. Because of these challenges, there may be a need for novel power and rate control systems on the reverse link in satellite communications systems.